1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting implements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cutting tool wherein the same is arranged and constructed for the cutting in various environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting tools of various types are utilized in the prior art. Typically, individuals engaged in cutting and splitting wood, brush, and the like must resort to a plurality of implements. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a single implement of unitary construction arranged to accommodate various cutting situations. Prior art cutting implements to accommodate various cutting situations are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,783 to Ivan wherein a single tool is provided with various components to provide for a hatchet, hammer, and knife organization available to an individual in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,572 to Clark sets forth a splitting ax arranged for use in splitting procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,606 to Branson sets forth a wood splitting ax of a further configuration utilizing a novel positioning of the handle relative to the ax head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,109 to Fatica sets forth a combination ax and hammer construction adjustably mounted relative to an associated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,258 to Burke sets forth an ax formed with an ax head of a convex shape to accommodate splitting procedures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cutting tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.